Tender Age
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: what if, in addition to sammy, kelly and dylan have also a little girl, when kelly and dylan have a fight, katie runs away
1. Chapter 1

**Tender Age**

**Summary: what if in addition to ****Sammy, Dylan and Kelly also had a little girl. When Kelly and Dylan have a fight, and the kids cant go see him as they always do, during Christmas holydays. The little girl runs away?**

"you are not serious?" silver asked in disbelief

"it's my final decision, if he wants us to be a family, we cant" Kelly said indigently

"he's trying kel" silver pointed out

"not enough" she said angrily

Suddenly the phone rang . Katie got to it first

"hello?" she said happily

"_Katie?" Dylan asked _

"hi daddy!"

_Hey, how you doing kid? Listen is your mom there I need to talk to her?"_

"sure! Mummy it's for you!" Katie handed the phone to Kelly

"come on k, let's go get an ice cream okay?"silver said "Sammy!"

"cool ice cream!" the of them left the house and headed to the Wilson household

"Annie" silver said when she opened the door

"hey, babysitting huh?" any asked

"yeah, I needed to get them out of the battle field you know…" she said whispering

"right, hi guys!" annie said happily

"hi, we are going for ice cream do you want to go?" Katie asked

"sure, I'll be happy too" annie laughed "Dixon come on!"

"hey!" silver said when her boyfriend appeared

"hey, where to?" he asked and then spotted the little kids "oh"

"they want to get some ice cream" silver said smiling "please?"

Later…

"so what's the deal with Kelly?" annie asked

"well, she and Dylan are having some problems and I don't think she wants the kids to know about it"

"of course not" any whispered

"and she told him he can't take the kids for the week before Christmas like he always does" silver said sadly

"and what is she going to tell them?" annie asked

"I don't know" silver said honestly

"I think she should tell them the truth" Dixon pointed out

"they're little kids, she cant do that" Annie told her brother

"shh, they can hear you!" silver shot as the kids sat next to them on the bench

When they got home, Kelly was on her bed watching some old movie

"you are back!" she said happily

"silver took us for ice cream!" Sammy said

"I can see that!" Kelly tickled him

"it was really good!" Katie cheered

"hey guys why don't you seat here with me for a second?" Kelly glanced at the bed and both children sat there

"I'll be right back" silver said and left the room

"remember how you always see daddy right before Christmas?..." Kelly started , the kids nodded

"well I think plans are going to change a little bit this year" Kelly took her children's hands in hers

"what do you mean?" Katie asked confused

"well, what I'm saying is that you may not be able to see him this year" Kelly stayed quiet

"what?" both kids asked in unison

"he doesn't want to see us?" Sammy asked

"no, honey, that's not it" Kelly left Sammy sit on her lap

"then what?" Katie asked

"it's complicated" Kelly tried to explain

"no!" Katie said angrily and climbed down the bed, running off to her room

"Katie!" Kelly tried to go after her, but silver stopped her

"let her go" silver said "she'll be okay"

"Come on Sammy, bed time" silver led the little boy to bed as Kelly went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee

When she went back upstairs, she checked on the kids, Sammy was already sleep, but Katie wasn't still sleep

"honey?" she walked slowly to her and noticed she was crying

"go away!" she screamed

"I know you are mad at me, but it's the best thing" Kelly said sitting on the bed "you'll understand someday"

**Chapter 1! What would Kelly do when Katie runs away to find Dylan. Who would she call?**

**First 9021 fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tender Age**

**Summary: what if in addition to Sammy, Dylan and Kelly also had a little girl. When Kelly and Dylan have a fight, and the kids cant go see him as they always do, during Christmas holydays. The little girl runs away**

Chapter 2: desperate measures

The Taylor house had been strangely quiet at Christmas. Sammy and Katie had been out of school for two days and they didn't speak a word

"not hungry huh?" Silver asked her niece

Katie pushed her plate away and turned around

"Still mad at your mom?" Dixon who was in front of her asked

Katie simply nodded. Sammy looked at his sister expectantly. Kelly was out with Brenda and Donna who had come to visit for the holidays

"Can I go to my room?" Katie asked. Silver simply nodded and Katie walked away with her eyes watering

She sneaked to her mother's room to get the phone at the nightstand; she crawled back to her room and locked the door. She pushed a speed dial number and waited

"_Hello?" A voice at the other end answered _

"_Daddy?" she asked unsure of what she was doing _

"_Hey cub what's up?" Dylan's excitement was evident "how's Christmas break?"_

"_Boring" she said simply "I want to go to Boston with you" _

"_I know, I miss you and Sammy too honey, but your mom wants to have the whole holiday with you" Dylan said _

"_Why?" she asked "we are always with her!" she said screaming. _

"_I'll see you at Sammy's birthday okay?" Dylan suggested running out of options _

"_No I want to see you now!" Katie pleaded "please daddy!" _

"Katie?" Kelly had gotten home "are you okay?"

"_I gotta go daddy mum is home" she said forgetting about her anger_

"_Katie?" Dylan's voice was distant "what's wrong…"_

"Katie open the door please" Kelly tried to reason with her

"Hi mummy!" she said with a smile opening the door

"What were you doing in there?" she asked

"Nothing" she lied and ran outside to join Donna and the others

Later that night, while her mother was sleep. Katie had a crazy idea: if her mom didn't want to take her see Dylan, then she would go find him.

"Be careful" Donna told the kids

"we will auntie Donna!" Sammy assured her and hurried behind his sister. The afternoon went quiet and tired of playing with his park friends Sammy joined the girls and his mother and fell sleep. Another couple hours passed until it was time to go

"Katie!" Kelly called her. Nothing

"I was checking on her I swear!" Kelly said frustrated. "Right?"She asked her friends

"Of course you were sweetie" Donna said rubbing her back

"We'll find her" Brenda said dialing silver's number

"I did this" she said hugging Sammy who was still sleeping "she's mad at me because I didn't let her see Dylan"

"No, you did what you thought was best" Donna said

The hours passed and the people at the police station grew. Annie, Dixon, Silver even Ethan was there to help

"Do you have any idea of where she could have gone to?" Ryan asked Kelly

"No, I already told the police I don't know Ryan!" Kelly said sobbing

"Hey calm down" Ryan begged "we'll find her"

"Sammy is sleep" Donna told Kelly "Brenda is with him"

"Right thanks" Kelly sat on a chair nearby, silver sat next to her

"I know you are not to hate me for saying this Kell, but don't you think you should call Dylan?"

Kelly raised her face "I can't"

"Why not?" her sister asked

"Because I can't just call and tell him I lost our daughter" Kelly said sadly

"He needs to know sis" Silver said

"I …" she started but Donna cut her off

"I called him" she said harshly

"What?" Kelly asked in shock

"He's on his way" Donna said

When Dylan arrived to the police station a while later. He had brought company, Brandon was with him

"Kelly!" Brandon said when she saw her and Donna and a bunch of unknown kids around

"hey!" she said hugging him tight "Dylan…"

Behind Brandon Dylan was firm as a rock. He ran to hug her

"I'm sorry Kel" he said "I really am"

"no, this is all my fault , we were at the park and…" Kelly had her arms around his neck, maybe her mouth too close to his

"I don't understand, I talked to her yesterday" Dylan said breaking the hug

"What?" both Kelly and Donna, who had joined them, asked

"Yeah she called me to my cell, I thought you knew" Dylan said confused

"No, I didn't have a clue" she turned to face her sister, she imitated her

"Mrs. Taylor?" Officer Peterson said "I think we might have found your daughter"

"What?" Dylan asked "where?"

"At the bus station near the park" Peterson said

"Oh thank god" Silver glanced at her sister

"She's on her way, my partner will bring her soon" Peterson said

A tear rolled down of Dylan's face

About 15 minutes later, a voice sounded on Dylan's ears

"Daddy, mummy!" Katie was on another officer's arms. Dylan took her from the cop

"hey cub!" Dylan hugged his little girl tight. Kelly kissed her constantly

"Don't ever do that again!" Kelly said kissing her "ever"

"Sorry mummy!" Katie said honestly wrapping her arms around Dylan's neck "just wanted to see daddy!"

"I'm here, but it's not the right way to make me come back to LA cub that was low" Dylan joked

"I think I overacted with the whole situation Dylan, I'm sorry" Kelly said as the both hugged squeezing Katie in the middle

"Can Sammy and I go back to Boston with you daddy?" Katie asked with a smile. Dylan's smile which melted Kelly's heart

"If it's okay with your mom…" Dylan said winking "but we still have to talk about your punishment missy" the audience around them cracked into laughter

"I guess, we could let it pass if daddy promises to ground you at Boston" Kelly joked

"I'll think of something…" Kelly cut him off "I know you will"

"Still she's just a little girl right?" Brandon joked

"Our little girl" Dylan said hugging Kelly one more time and handing Katie to Brandon

"You have a wicked mind Katie Taylor McKay" Brandon said kissing her cheek

"is that good?" she asked. Brandon shared a look with Dylan and Kelly

"It is, if you use it to do great things" Brandon said smiling

"Like saving puppies Uncle Brandon?" Katie asked innocently

"Yeah something like that" her father said laughing

The next day, Dylan was on a plane back home, but know he wasn't alone: he's whole family was with him: Sammy behind him, with Brandon Katie on his right, he was stroking her hair to help her sleep and even Kelly at the other side. As the plane was taking off, Kelly rested her head on Dylan's shoulder and a song had started playing in the distant

"try to get some sleep cub" Dylan kissed her forehead

"Kay daddy. I love you, and you too mummy" Katie finished drifting to sleep

"We love you too cub" her mom said closing her eyes as well

It had all started with a little girl's hope and a bit of tender age innocence

**The end…. **

**Okay this is done, but if you want a sequel, I'll be glad to write it ! Please review!!**


End file.
